Home
by VioletMinuet
Summary: Post-series. After years of waiting Kogami was back, and to Akane that was all that mattered.


_**Home**_

_Post-series. After years of waiting Kogami was back, and to Akane that was all that mattered._

* * *

She always knew he would return even if the others didn't believe her. It was one of the few things that had kept her going.

Akane felt anger, sadness, shock, and a whole array of feelings boiling over when she saw him again, but most of all she felt relief. Kogami was alive and he was back. The empty street was dim, but she knew that silhouette. When he came into the clear, under the flickering street lamp where she stood, Akane realized she had been holding her breath the entire time when she released a long exhale. She had to take a moment to reach out and touch the wrinkled material of his jacket before she could say anything. Seeing that familiar face, Akane had let go of all sense of reasoning she had. She had to make sure she wasn't imagining things again. This was real.

He was _real_.

"K-Kogami-san," She was only able to utter his name. Her voice was shakier than intended.

His quiet grey eyes seemed to say something.

_Not here_.

Akane understood, tugged at his sleeve so he could follow her to the safe house she discovered and used as a base to devise her plans to bring Sybil down. She wouldn't let go—she couldn't. In the back of her mind it felt like he would disappear at any moment like Yuki, Kagari, and Masaoka had. She had to hold on.

It was a lengthy path to get to her base after she left her Dominator in the backseat of her car. A bad move to be unarmed, although it was necessary so she wouldn't be tracked. There was no signal in the area of her safe house, and Akane knew she couldn't stay long. Sybil had their eyes on her over the past few years and they weren't about to ease up.

Her safe house was a rundown warehouse and she led him underground to a small room. It was dimly lit with a small amber light. Akane could already sense what Kogami thought. The room was eerily similar to the setup of his former enforcer flat; books scattered about, a worn out leather couch that had probably been there even before she found the base, and a table situated across a wall of photos, maps, notes, and scraps pieces among other things.

"You looked like you were busy the past few years," Kogami teased. He didn't even need to say it. Anyone could see the worn out look in Akane's appearance. Her once bright hazel eyes now had shadows beneath them and her usual smile now a set into a hard line.

"You don't look so sharp yourself."

They continued to stare at one another; not realizing how much time had elapsed. It was only when Akane noticed she hadn't let go of the hem of his sleeve that her face heated with embarrassment. She quickly apologized. At least this side of her hadn't changed.

"It's fine," Kogami took her smaller hand in his. The way he looked at her was as if he wanted to confirm that the young girl he once knew was still here, but she wasn't. Clearly she hadn't given up her faith with all the evidence in the room, but at the same time she was no longer the same having witnessed how cruel the world could be.

"I should be angry, you know. Screaming at least." Akane let out an irritated laughed.

"You have every right to be."

Akane's eyes stung, but she refused to let her tears go. Her Psycho-Pass may have been pristine and her crime coefficient a consistently low 24, but that didn't mean the stress wasn't getting to her. She did her best to focus on the warmth and security of his larger hand gripping hers.

"But even with you in front of me, somehow I'm more vexed with myself than I am with you. I couldn't save you that day, Kogami-san…" If Kogami hadn't been holding her hand, it would've balled into fists at this very moment. "I couldn't save anyone."

Her shoulders were shaking now. Why was it whenever Kogami was there she couldn't be the person she wanted to be? Being with Kogami always made her realize how much she really didn't understand anything at all. She felt that way then and she felt that way now.

"Akane." She hadn't realized the tears were already staining her face until he used his free hand to wipe them away.

Kogami held her close. Were her tears for the people who died under her watch? Were they for her weakness that day when she couldn't stop Kogami from killing? Akane didn't know and felt more lost than ever. She held Kogami as tightly as she could. Akane thought she would break if she didn't. She repressed emotions over the last few years for appearance's sake. Her entire team would be disappointed if they found out how weak their leader truly was.

She could only keep up her walls for so long. She knew Ginoza and Inspector Mika had suspected something, but they weren't people she could confide to no matter how much she wanted because the time wasn't right. Akane couldn't put them in danger like that. Everything was so much easier when Kogami was around, and now it all came flooding out. When Kogami closed in the space between them she didn't protest, but she hadn't expected him to do what he did next.

When Kogami kissed her it seemed to snap her out of her self-pity and awoke something else. She never realized how much she needed this closeness, always making sure to keep a certain physical distance from herself and Kogami back then, whether it was subconscious or consciously. Akane's slim fingers tangled themselves into his unruly black hair. There was a sense of urgency in her grip. Her kiss was clumsy from her inexperience, but she learned quickly. When he pulled away to look at her, Akane's eyes darted away. Her face flushed immediately.

"I have no right to be called a detective. I never was a good person," Kogami continued, "But you are. Akane Tsunemori, you're a great detective, so you shouldn't lose hope."

She doesn't remember the first time he called her by her first name—if he ever did in the past—but she could feel something swelling in her chest and ready to burst out of her throat every time he called her like that. The amount of care and trust in Kogami's voice had the ability to break her. Akane initiated the kiss this time and knew it wasn't going to stop there. Holding his sleeve wasn't enough. She had to feel him. The intensity of the kiss left her dizzy. Akane didn't even realize he had lifted her off the ground until her back made contact with the surface of the couch.

She kissed him with as much blind courage as she did with anything else. Akane felt like this would be her only chance to ever hold him like this again, as if he might slip away suddenly like before. She wanted to be with Kogami more than anything at this very moment. He met her lips with as much fervor.

If Akane had the choice of making this place more than just a temporary base, she surely would have picked a bed over a questionable couch. However it wasn't like she could bring Kogami to her apartment without prying eyes catching them.

Needy hands were everywhere. Reaching and pulling, tugging at clothing to peel it off the other person. The buttons of his shirt went flying, but it didn't matter right now. With Kogami's shirt off, Akane was able to caress his scars beneath her touch. She could feel new ones she surely hadn't seen the day the first time she saw him shirtless during a training session. Akane was responsible for him that day when Ginoza had pulled her and Kogami off their current case. She remembered the happier times when she had giggled and gossiped days after about Kogami's amazing abs to her female coworkers of Division 3. How lucky Akane was to be in Division 1 and having such a handsome enforcer. Akane would have never expected that years later, said abs would be right at her fingertips.

She let Kogami take the lead since he actually knew what he was doing. Her unskillful touches only slowed the pace down, and that was something she didn't want. Akane squealed and moaned at his unfamiliar, yet expert strokes. She bit into her hand, self-conscious of the strange noises she elicited. He kissed her temples softly, telling her it was okay and somehow it was. Akane could only shudder with pleasure.

When she pulled him for another heated kiss, her hands clumsily reached for his belt. Kogami searched her eyes. He seemed hesitant, but she assured him of her decision quietly when she gently placed her hand on his cheek. Akane knew it was what he needed before he helped her along with removing the rest of his garments.

It was a foreign feeling, but the pace he set made it easy to get accustomed to. His hand was running up and down her thigh to helping soothe the burning inside of her. When Akane wanted more, Kogami complied. His name was the only thing escaping her lips. There was something comforting in the sound of his breath next to her ear. Having Kogami so close made her realize how much of hole he left in her life. He was her subordinate. Her teacher. Her _friend_. Kogami was irreplaceable. If he were to leave again, Akane didn't know if she would have the strength to stay behind this time.

The heat coiling inside of her was ready to burst. It felt like it was going to consume her. When Kogami placed his hand between them and touched her at the right place, Akane was gone. She could feel his release moments later when the warmth slipped out of her. Akane placed light kisses along Kogami's collar as he continued to hold her. She hadn't felt at ease like this for too long now.

Akane knew they would have to leave soon, but his calloused hands that left traces on her skin beckoned her to stay just a little while longer. There were dozens of questions that still needed to be answered, but she decided to save them for later.

Nothing else mattered, Kogami was home.

* * *

**A/N: The thing about Division 3 was a reference to the IOS chimi chara Psycho-Pass game where Akane and the inspectors of Division 3 were gossiping over Kogami's great body.**

**This oneshot was a character study for Akane. Even though she was filled with so much hope post-series I always felt she was emotionally tired from the last case, hence this fic. Hopefully I didn't ruin her for everyone. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
